Oscuridad
by empitymind
Summary: Astrid Hofferson no se asusta ¿verdad? Digo, es... Astrid.


**Oscuridad**

En la penumbra de la oscuridad se quedó sentada en la cama mullida por unos segundos, Astrid Hofferson no se asusta ¿verdad? Ella podía combatir tranquilamente a mano limpia contra un vikingo pero, tenerle miedo a la oscuridad era uno de los grandes secretos que tenía guardada desde que era una niña, había recapacitado varias veces en contarle a su madre sobre esto pero cuando recibió un hacha decidió no decir nada y tragarse el temor. Debe admitir que ahora estaba arrepentida haberse callado fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que pudo hacer aunque ahora no había vuelta atrás, respiro hondo cerrando los ojos, si se dormía otra vez podía no sentir nada. Fue totalmente inútil, las pesadillas lo empeoraban todo. El terror más puro podía ser encontrado en nuestra mente y ser reflejado en la vida real, suspiro derrotada, podría irse a volar con Stormfly pero la tormenta que se desataba desde fuera era demasiado fuerte como para volar un rato, pero no para caminar. Sin usar cuerdas se tiro desde la ventana cayendo en el suelo mojado, sus brazos se llenaron de barro mientras las gotas caían encima de ella como un balde de agua helada. Espero por unos minutos hasta que su corazón se desacelerará, miro a ambos lados mientras, desde un escondite, sacaba su apreciada hacha. Para ser una madre vikinga a la madre de Astrid no le agradaba la idea de que su hija durmiera con esta debajo de su almohada. Mirando a todos lados esperando que no haya nadie que la notará salió corriendo hacia el bosque, necesitaba tirar el hacha un par de veces para descargarse. Cuando llego a allí, tenía algunos rasguños de ramas que no se habían percatado de que estaban en su camino. El pequeño lazo que sostenía su cabello se salió en su corrida, dejando su pelo rubio caer por los hombros, con su mano corrió su flequillo. Dio un paso atrás, luego dos, así hasta estar a una buena distancia de su objetivo, levanto su brazo aunque era bastante difícil ya que el agua hacia que se le resbalara de las manos, respiro el aire frio por unos minutos para expulsarlo, luego tiro. -¡Astrid!- grito una voz familiar desde los lejos, fallo en el tiro haciendo que el arma fuera a un costado del arbusto. Gruño mirando al entrenador de dragones, que levanto sus dos brazos ahora algo bien formados, ambos se habían desarrollado un poco más. Hiccup no era tan escuálido como antes pero aún seguía siendo un **soñador. **Astrid en cambio sus curvas se definieron más, atrayendo la mirada de algunos vikingos no tan deseados.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- gruño una vez más, quería estar sola, con sus miedos.

-Lo sé…- se sentó en un tronco dejando una distancia apropiada. –Como tú, iba a dormir hasta que desde la ventana te vi correr en dirección al bosque, ¿qué sucede?- podía notarse la preocupación en su voz. La chica camino hasta donde vio desaparecer su armamento, lo tomo con ambas manos, sus brazos temblaban del frío que sentía en ese momento. Respiro hondo por segunda vez para quitar todo el mal humor de sí misma, luego, cuando vio que se encontraba en "perfecto estado" se sentó al lado del hijo del líder.

-Nada, sólo…- recapacito por unos minutos tocando el filo- No podía dormir, últimamente no puedo dormir bien.

Hiccup recordó que hace dos días Astrid se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Ruff, en pleno entrenamiento. Los presentes se sorprendieron a esto, ella nunca se dormía en un entrenamiento. Bocón la despertó para ordenarle que regrese a casa a descansar. -¿Por qué?- la miro por unos segundos, no había notado la melena rubia, realmente se veía hermosa. Bueno, de todas las formas era hermosa.

Ella lo miro con recelo, ¿era mejor decirle? ¿Y si se reía? Suspiro derrotada. –He tenido miles de pesadillas últimamente- su expresión era de confusión ante la confesión. –Lo que sucede es que; cuando tengo estas pesadillas siempre son iguales, despierto en un lugar que no tiene nada, sólo la oscuridad me rodea pero sé que están los demás aunque no los puedo ver- trago saliva para ahogar el nudo en su garganta. –Luego, siento los pasos, sé que son ustedes yéndose, aunque grite, pida, suplique que se queden desaparecen entre las sombras…- miro al suelo tratando de evitar las lágrimas, pero fue difícil. **Las lágrimas siempre ganan. **Una pequeña gota, que sabía que no era de lluvia, se deslizo por su mejilla. Con toda rapidez sintió unos brazos envolviéndola alrededor de sus hombros. Miro a su lado, Hiccup recostó su cabeza en la de ella que se encontraba sorprendida, para luego besar su cabeza.

-No debes temer…- acaricio su hombro con la yema de su pulgar. –Sabes que nunca nos iremos, al menos…- la miro sonriendo. –Yo no me iré. No pudo evitar que la sonrisa agrandara cuando sintió sus labios presionando en su frente. –La próxima vez que tengas pesadillas me llamas, estaré ahí para protegerte. La adolescente golpeo su hombro separándose. -¡Ouch! ¿Eso por qué fue?- dijo frotándose su brazo como si le doliera.

-Eso- dijo entonando la palabra. –Fue por hacerme fallar en mi tiro- lo tomo de la camisa atrayéndola a ella para así presionar sus labios, la expresión de sorpresa del adolescente era notable pero conforme con que los brazos de la rubia envolvían su cuello para profundizar el beso se tranquilizó para tomarla de la cintura. Luego de unos minutos, ambos necesitaban oxígeno, se separaron lentamente saboreando lo último que podían de sus labios. –Eso…- la chica abrió los ojos lentamente. –Es por todo lo demás- sonrió.

* * *

**¡Finalmente! Esta idea me ha flotado por la cabeza desde hace algunos días, quizá semanas que me he obsesionado con la película "Como entrenar a tu Dragón" y luego la serie "Los Dragones de Berk" realmente me encuentro ansiosa por ver la secuela de la película. Espero que les guste este fic, tengo otro más en mente, si este recibe comentarios positivos, subiré el otro. Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **


End file.
